random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Random-ness Museum
The Random-ness Museum is a giant museum made to show RANDOM-NESS! Animal Exhibit *Skin of a cyray with stuffed stuff in it *A painting comparing Perry to a regular platypus.........Perry the Platypus looks better *A model Beecat *DE CAIK! *Catdog *Add more! Phineas and Ferb Exhibit *A statue of all the character's hands stuck together *Bookshelves with Doof's minature -inators on it *Parts of the rollercoaster glued together *The contraption from The Bully Code *Candace's old cell phone that she "lost". *DE CAIK! *Gretchen's Glasses (they're more epic then you'd think) *Some of Phineas and Ferb's Blueprints *A Part of the "Summer All the Time" Fashion Collection *Add more Kh2cool *Autograph signing with Me! *My old toys and video games *My old Books *Wack a Beiber (Beat up Justin Beiber in person) Mochlum Exhibit *Popsicle stick with my saliva on it! (I can use a good clone these days) *DE CAIK! *My Old LEGO Collection *My Old DVD/Video Game Collection *Selena Gomez DE CAIK! Exhibit *DE CAIK! *A slice of DE CAIK! *A candle from DE CAIK! *Some frosting from DE CAIK! Food Exhibit *Empty Pickle Jar *Full Pickle Jar *Word Pickle *Swiss Cheese *Cheesey Pizza *DE CAIK! (Hey, it's food, ya know.) *American Cheese *Add more Portal Exhibit *Portal Gun *The Cake (not to be confused with DE CAIK!) *Companion Cube *Personality Cores *Neurotoxin Emitters (inactive) *Turrets (inactive) *GLaDOS piece *Weighted Storage Cube (not Companion Cube) *Add more Super Mario Exhibit *Super Mushroom *Fire Flower *Starman *F.L.U.D.D. *Poltergust 3000 *1-UP Mushroom *Mini Mushroom *A Koopa Statue *Gallery of Mario Characters *Bowser's shell *Mario's go kart *Add more Meme Exhibit *Crumbs from Nyan Cat *Vegeta's Broken Scouter (Ovar 9000) *Portrait of Cats (All Your Base Are Belong To Us) *Peel from Annoying Orange *A large model of O RLY vs. YA RLY *The Spartan's Sword (This is Sparta) *Locks from Fred's Hair (Fred) *Grapes (The Duck Song) *Rage Face Bottle Cap Painting *Large Framed Prints of Vaporwave Aesthetics *An Empty Area Roped off from the Rest of the Exhibit (Represents all the gfs I've had) *A statue of Oro and Peek *An expanded dong (nsfw!!!!) *Two different samples of cancer (The common one (Named Guster Muricite), and a rarer one (Name unknown)) *Large Framed Prints of Minimalist Frog Memes *Large Framed Print of the Script for the LazyTown Episode "Robbie's Dream Team" *A statue of Robbie Rotten eating cake * Add more! Minecraft Exhibit *Creeper Remains(ssss...) *Blocks *Ashes From One Of Herobrines Fires *Diamond Pick *Arrows From Skeleton *Ender Pearl MAD Exhibit *Phineas and Ferb's Black Hole Recycler *The Straight A Team's Truck *The Rock (from TransBoreMores) *Checkaflue's Pokeball *Blu's Green Lantern Ring *Pooh's Pot from Pooh Grit *A Narnia Lunchbox *A Bieber Bowl *Snake's Oven Mit *All MAD Magazinez EVER *The Sleepy Cloud *The Ancient Book of Prophecies (from Kung Fu Blander) *Lakitu's Camera (from Gaming's Next Top Princess) *Dead Guy from CSiCarly (okay, maybe not) *Giant Monster Blue (from Avaturds!) (uhh maybe not also...) *Black Spy's bomb *Blutendo from Avaturd *Build-a-Bieber Gift Card *Bob's Hair Gel Llama Exhibit *A llama *Llama scat *A picture of a llama *The Dolly Llama Wayside Exhibit Located on the 30th floor. *Maurecia's sunglasses (from that Hall Monitor episode) *Principal Kidswatter's scooter (from the episode "Slow Mo Mo") *The trash compactor that was on the 30th floor in the pilot *''THE DEAD BODIES OF THOSE WHO DID NOT SURVIVE ON THE TRANSITION TO THE TV SHOW'' *A lock of Joe's hair *Sharie's old jacket. *Maurecia-flavored Ice Cream *One of the cows that supposedly infested the school. It may not actually be one of the cows, but hell, it can't go down any flights of stairs. *One of Sammy's raincoats *Rondi's front teeth, which were supposedly punched out by Allison. *A bowl of Mushroom Surprise. *The yellow ball. *Many of Bebe's drawings. *Maureica's helmet *The square things (also from the episode "Slow Mo Mo") Chuck E. Cheese's Exhibit *Original Helen Henny walkaround *A Munch Jr. animatronic *Foxy Flanagan animatronic *A photo of Chuck E. and Billy Bob together *Helen Henny 3-stage bot with plastic cosmetics *Beach Bird animatronic from Banjo Billy's Pizza *Half-Concept Unification-'ed Beach Bear GoAnimate Exhibit (because FYTY) *A box of Grape Nuts *Electric chair from execution videos *Kumi's clothing *Various weapons OrangeBird2013 Exhibit *His tiny peepee *His vanilla cream-covered Orange Bird plushie *A statue of him laughing at Bing's piss-poor attempts to insult him Moon Snail Exhibit *Statues of Moon Snails different forms *Statues of his three notable spore creatures (Pamaq, Triccos, Aurtrice) *His 3DS, along with his copy of Pokemon Y, Sonic Lost World, Mario Kart 7 and Theatrythm: Final Fantasy Curtain Call *His purple Winter Woodsman hat in TF2 *A statue of his Mii *A statue with him next to Flametail, Mew, his Zangoose and Cryssey. *His Copy of Spyro the Dragon and Spongebob Squarepants Super Sponge *His Blue Yoshi plushie Good Anime Exhibit *Original Models of Wallace and Grommit *Assorted King of the Hill Storyboards and Promotional Artwork *Nyan~ Neko Sugar Girls Official Artwork and Animated Clips Comp's Exhibit *Every episode of Seinfeld. *Prof. Wright's hat *Old designs of Scienceburg Labs characters *DONUTS *FOR I AM THE DONUT KING *Malcolm, the king of love. You can also add more exhibits. Six Flags Exhibit *A skateboard car from Tony Hawk's Big Spin *Pictures of every Batman: Ride roller coaster *Thomas the Tank Engine *Pictures of the now abandoned Six Flags New Orleans park *Kidsongs Ride the Roller Coaster VHS tape *The world's largest Larson Super Loop flat ride (approximately 400 feet tall) Team Fortress 2 Exhibit Located conveniently next to the Wayside exhibit. *The Heavy's minigun *A sandvich *Painis Cupcake *A vagineer Showbiz Pizza Place exhibit *Full Rock-afire Explosion show in fully-working and great condition (runs on a TiVo and a show selector) (the Pingas Pizza bots were in storage as backups incase the show stopped working until they were restored and sold off to The Big Cash Money in 2014) *Various props from commercials for Showbiz Pizza Place *Chuck E. Cheese walkaround minus the hat *Showbiz Pizza and Chuck E. Cheese's spoof movie posters *Mannequins wearing the Yogi Bear and Statue of Liberty cosmetics *A working Uncle Klunk in great condition *A working Chuck E. Cheese's rocker stage with a PTT Helen (also runs on a TiVo and uses a show selector) Sega Exhibit *A Sega Genesis *A Genesis Nomad *Every commercial for Sega stuff from around the world *P.J. Pizzazz robot from the Sega-run FEC of the same name *A Sega Game Gear *A Sega Dreamcast *A Sega Saturn *A Sega Master System *A Sega Genesis 32X *A Sega CD system Obscure Stuff exhibit *Raggedy Ann & Andy: A Musical Adventure VHS *The Brave Little Toaster animation cells *Props and costumes from the Raggedy Ann musical *A Nintendo Love Tester *Jurassic Boy 2 copies for the NES, Famicom, and Game Boy Color (can be picked up and played for the low low price of a dime) *A Surge vending machine Discovery Zone exhibit *Z-Bop and Shoe-B robots (come out from the back of the exhibit to interact with guests) *Some tubes *Ball pit balls *A Discovery Zone sign Memes Exhibit *A unboxed Rattle Me Bones *Copies of You On Kazoo and Let's Sing Along on VHS *An Autism Awareness banner (just because) *A statue of the Deez Nuts guy getting rekt by Shrek. BigSpinCoaster exhibit *A part of the 'Cuda Falls water slide from Darien Lake *A Brothers store sign *A Justice store sign A3 Exhibit * Basically a ton of merchandise for Stereo Street, Robokip and Mushroom Wars * Also a huge hall of all the current programming Laser tag sports exhibit *A entire freakin' Photon arena. *Unboxed Worlds of Wonder Lazer Tag sets. *Star Trek Electronic Phasers toys (Can be picked up and played with for the low low cost of $20) Mega Man Exhibit *Copies of every Mega Man game ever made *An E Tank *A Search Snake projectile Strange Sources Exhibit *Gen. 1-7 Pokemon in the style of Pokemon Red & Blue sprites *The Creepy Larry Face *A sign that says "YOU PASTA WAY"' *A nude picture of Mr. Magoo *A statue of Archichoke *Explosive bags of chips *Quickles in a cage *A music box which plays the intro music from ClayFighter Sculptor's Cut *Terrorist Louis *Add more Sophie the Otter Exhibit *Popples Plush Toys (from both 1986-87 and 2015) *PB&J Otter sculptures *Lots of VHS tapes from the late 1980's, especially from animated series at the time. *A synthesizer (you can play it) *A Bunnicula (2016) animatronic *A Sophie the Otter hand-rod puppet *A poster for GoGang (a series at Creation Wiki) *Anti-Pooh's Adventures badges *Artwork by Sophie the Otter *An interactive life-sized Angry Birds game *Sophie's 3DS and iPad *Zootopia Bubble Blowers *A tank of fish resembling Sophie's fish Hopper, Skipper, and Jumper. Jamesphie Exhibit *a pair of shades *sunblock so i can stay cool *lots of downloaded movies because nobody uses dvds or vhs tapes anymore *a cool mayonnaise because it is an instrument *a dead animatronic *a poster for jamesphie *anti-koolkid badge *$250,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 Liberty's Kids Exhibit *Sarah's bra *Henri's Coat *James' Notebook *Mose's Undies *Concept Arts *The creator's peepee *The writer's uterus *VHS Tapes The PixelMiette exhibit *A running compliation of old McDonald's commercials on a TV in back of exibit *Dangan Ronpa + Pokemon concept art *Mayonnaise because it's an instrument *A bunch of Pokemon plush toys *Crumbs from Nyan Cat! *A load of Family Guy DVDs *DE CAIK *pixel got tired she can't finish this because she's too busy listening to overplayed 90's tunes Zootopia exhibit *Tba BFDI Exhibit *A DVD of ALL BFDI EPISODES *BFDI Costumes *BFDI Posters *BFDI Clothing *A computer with Flash and the assets *BFDI Toys (Plushes, Jump Ropes, Swimming Pools, etc.) Furry Fandom Exhibit *The stuffed corpse of Ron-Ron the Fox *Large statue of Minerva Mink *Cleo's breasts *A dog's dick *Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats concept art *SWAT Kats concept art EL'S EHXHIBIT THAT'S BETTER THAN 'S EXHIBIT AND ISN'T THE REAL OFFICIAL ONE *ur ugly mug *nothing *a bunch of dead grunts and l337 agents *MORE TO COME Category:Ultimatehero Category:Places Category:Random Category:Random City Category:BFDI Category:BFDIA